


Ace Up My Sleeve

by FiddleStixx



Category: Collins Key - Fandom, Devan Key - Fandom, Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: Gen, Insest, M/M, Missing Persons, Mpreg, On the Run
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleStixx/pseuds/FiddleStixx
Summary: Blood runs thicker than water. But what happens if blood is the reason behind everything you ever loved your whole life? Devan Key found this out from a mistake he should regret and he’s determined to keep it on the downlow...unless the one he loves most finds him first.





	1. Prologue

He would be gone before they woke up. He was sure of it. His parents usually were early risers, but he and his brother weren’t, so they wouldn’t notice he wasn’t there till a lot later when he didn’t come downstairs. That should give him enough time to get out of the city, may be even the county if he was lucky.

Devan Key crept quietly though the house to the garage, slipping inside for a few seconds only to come back out with a duffel bag, which he unceremoniously dumped on his bed and started filling with clothes. He made quite an motion of looking at the shirt, himself and back again several times before it either went back inside his closet or was folded into the bag neatly, like he was planning ahead in case. Which, he was.

Soon enough, other objects joined the clothes. His phone, his charger, his wallet. Two pairs of shoes followed that. He looked around the room, surveying it before his eyes landed on a picture on his desk and his eyes welled up with tears.

With a shaky hand, he picked up the sliver frame, running a thumb over Collins’s smiling face. It was a picture of the two of them that they had taken with his phone. Collins was in a red plaid overshirt and black t-shirt, while Devan wore a plain blue one. It was taken a few months ago, just 3 days before his life changed for the worst. Sniffling, Devan quickly tucked in under his shirts so he didn’t have to look at it before moving on.

Finding there was nothing else to take, Devan donned the bag over his shoulder and was about to go downstairs when he saw Collins’s door slightly ajar. Peeking in, his saw his older brother asleep on his side, drool collecting on his pillow. Sadly chuckling, he quietly wandered in just to watch him for a few minutes, before swallowing hard. Time to go.

Snatching up a few hoodies from Collins’s floor that weren’t going to use, he hesitated, but lent over, kissing Collins’s forehead with the lightest touch of his lips before he turned and left, the front door opening and closing being the only noise he made and the only sign of a life he’d once loved that he was leaving behind. He was going to miss it, but he had his reasons.

Sitting on the bus stop down the road from his house, he looked back up to the direction he came in and sighed, shaking his head. He couldn’t go back now. Silently, he started playing with a pack of cards that had been in one of Collins’s hoodies he’d picked up till the bus came, getting on with one last glance at his home before he turned his head.

“Where to kid?” The bus driver grunted, ready to type in his destination for his ticket.

“Anaheim, please.”

The bus driver raised his eyebrows, but nevertheless punched the ticket in, handing the receipt over to Devan. “Have a seat kid.”

“Thanks.” Devan sad nothing more as he sat down, avoiding the bleary eyes of the morning crowd as the bus doors closed and the engine rumbled to life.

Looking out the window as the houses passed by, he closed his eyes and put his iPod in his ears, before murmuring something so quiet, no one took any notice.

“Goodbye.”


	2. Time Goes By So Slowly (Chapter I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gooood morning Vancouver!"

‘Devan...Devan...Devan…”

Devan hummed, gingerly rolling over and ignoring the voice in his ear as he slept. He hadn’t slept all night just like the night before and was going to keep this chance as best as he could. He swore he heard a chuckle before the voice was back, this time against his ear.

‘Come on, wake up. Devan, wake up. Wake up!’ Devan, grumbling, threw a pillow in the direction of the voice to shut it the fuck up, before suddenly an alarm when off and a voice suddenly boomed out.

“Gooood morning Vancouver, it’s another beautiful winter’s day outside today, a chilly but manageable 10°C. Woo, with all that snowfall last night, you’ve got a task cleaning up your driveways homeowners, so if you don’t wanna do the work yourself or haven’t got the time and need to get to work, call Sam’s Snowmoblies, for all your-”

Devan slammed his hand down on top, shutting the radio and the announcer's voice off and leaving the room in complete silence once more. Struggling for a moment, he managed to sit up, stretching his arms above his head in a loud yawn before he levered himself off the bed carefully, biting his lip and groaning as his back protested the action. 

He hadn’t been sleeping well on it that much lately because of the pain and wished he had someone to rub it. His mind fleetingly went to the thought of Collins or his mother doing it, as they were the best at that kind of thing, but it disappeared quickly with a shake of his head.

Maneuvering his way out of the bedroom and into the small space that was his apartment, he almost slipped on something before looking down and chuckling, seeing a small cuddly toy in the shape of an elephant on the ground. Sighing, he lowered himself down by bending his knees and using the counter as leverage and picked it up, trying to maintain his balance as he sat it on the kitchen counter.

“Seems like your toys are making a run for it, sweethearts.” Devan’s sleepy voice rumbled though the air as he switched on the kettle to heat up the water for some tea. “Looks like they’re aware of what’s coming when you two arrive.” There was a movement underneath him and his hand found his way to the source of it, the large bump attached to his body and hidden under a white shirt that stretched tightly over it, tapping the side of it lightly as he poured his cup.

Taking the cup off the counter, he made his way slowly to the couch and sat down, wincing as his back smarted. “One of you was laying on Daddy’s back again last night, so someone needs to own up. Daddy’s not mad, but he’s very tired. So who did it?”

There was a moment where all the movement in his stomach ceased before a small jab landed on one of his kidneys and he groaned. “Why am I not surprised, huh? I thought so.” He rubbed the aching spot for a few minutes before lying down to rest and grabbing his new laptop to look at the news as he had no TV, resting it on the bump carefully.

He browsed though a number of stories that caught his interest before an updated one caught his attention, his blood running cold and his heart in his throat at the sight of it.

‘3 MONTH UPDATE: Collins Key’s Brother Devan Missing From Family Home’

Swallowing hard, he clicked on the headline that led him to the article and began reading.

‘The most trended video on Youtube right now isn’t about cats or the newest fashion craze, but a plea for help. Youtuber and America’s Got Talent magician superstar Collins Key has pleaded to his YouTube subscribers and the public via social media to help find his younger brother, 18 year old artist Devan Key, who went missing from their family home in California in February.

Key, clearly upset, suddenly uploaded the now infamous video after almost a month of inactivity on all social accounts and has only been on sporadically since, to update fans on the search for Devan and any information relevant to the case. It is asked that if you have any information about Devan’s location or any sightings of Devan, please call 1-855-626-7600.’

Down below the article was a Youtube video with thee same picture he had taken with him that rested on his bedside table on it as the cover, the title simply ‘please come home’ in lowercase letters. Against his better judgement, Devan clicked on the red play button in the center.

Suddenly, Collins’s heartbroken face filled the screen. He was sitting in the chair he used for filming videos in the office and he looked terrible, with dark circles under his eyes and his whole posture screamed exhaustion.

“Hey fam. So, uh...I know i haven’t been online recently and I’ve missed a couple of videos, but I have a reason for that. Devan...Devan, my little brother has gone missing.” Devan sniffled, watching Collins’s red rimmed blue eyes staring directly into the camera.

“He’s been missing for about a month now, we have no idea where he is. He just up and vanished and the police have done all they can right now to locate him, so I’m reaching out to your guys. Please, please, if you see Devan out there or if you’re one of his friends and have contact with him, tell him to come home or at least call us. We’re worried sick and I-” 

Devan watched as his older brother broke down as he kept talking, his own eyes already leaking a lot more at seeing Collins cry. “I miss him so much. I’m so worried about him and I want to know his okay, fam.” Collins sniffled before addressing the camera again, begging. “Devan, Devan, man, if you’re seeing this video, wherever you are, please, please come home. Or call me, just please tell us or me you’re okay. Please.”

Devan couldn’t take it, he was almost about to click off the video when Collins started talking again. “I...I know that the last couple months have been weird for us and I should have talked to you sooner about everything, as I think that's why you left, but...I love you Devan.” Devan broke down after that, sobbing even as Collins continued talking. “I love you so much more than you realize, bud, I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you sooner. Just please come home.”

He hadn’t realized though his tears that the video had ended until he couldn’t hear Collins anymore. Looking up, he reached up to click off the video before he let it slide off the bump, arms going there instead to cradle it, breaths hitched.

It took a little while, but Devan managed to calm down, before recomposing himself and moving into action, standing gingerly as he was a bit wobbly and stiff from being in the same position. Making his way into the kitchen, he looked around till he saw the fridge and carefully tore a small picture off the end of an number of pictures that was hanging there, before starting to search for a pen and paper.

He had a explanation to give.


	3. The Letter (Chapter II)

It was a slightly cold afternoon in May with the letter, stained with tears and containing rather precious information, found it’s way into Collins’s hands. His father had already gone down to get the mail and had come up to his room to give it to him.

“Here, son. Letter for you. Most likely fan mail.”

“Thanks, Pop.” Collins smiled thinly and took the small white envelope, seeing the front of it and shaking his head. “Canada stamp, huh? Must be about how excited they are for me coming up there to do a couple of shows with some of the AGT guys in a couple of weeks.”

“Most likely, you’ve quite popular all around.” His father chuckled as Collins put the envelope down next to him. He suddenly became nervous, biting his lip. “The police called today as well, while you were out.”

“What!?” Collins shot up. “Why didn’t you tell me as soon as I got home!?”

“I didn’t want to say anything as it’s nothing really that new.” He put an soothing hand on Collins’s arm, thumb going in circles. “They found CCTV footage of Devan boarding a bus. Driver said he was apparently going to Anaheim. They’re focusing a new search over that way.”

“What on Earth would Devan be going to Anaheim for, Dad?” Collins was blinking back tears. “It’s not like he went to Disneyland or something.”

“We don’t know, son.” His Dad shook his head. “They don’t know either, they are as lost as we are. They said they’ll call if they find anything else.”

“You will tell me as soon as they call, right? Promise this time?”

“I will, son.” His Dad nodded, gave his are one last squeeze and then left his bedroom, disappearing downstairs while Collins dropped into his bed.

So, Devan was in Anaheim or still is in Anaheim. It was a lead, but a very vague one at that.

Sighing, he wiped his eyes and needing something to take his mind off of the whole thing before he was crushed under the feelings and weight of it again, picked up the ‘fan mail’ and opened it up, unfolding the top of the letter carefully.

Those first few words made his breath catch in his throat and his heart stop beating.

‘ ** _Hey Collins, it’s me._** ’


	4. Mistakes Were Made (Chapter III)

‘ **_Hey Collins, it’s me._ ** ’

He could almost hear the voice inside his head, reading the lines one by one as tears trailed down his cheeks. He hoped, no, in his head he prayed it wasn’t a fake. His heart couldn’t take it if his worst nightmare had come true and this wasn’t Devan’s work.

‘ **_So, um, I really don’t know what to say. First of all, I know you’re angry. I mean, up and leaving with no explanation and all that, I didn’t really mean to worry you guys. Did a good job on that, didn’t I?_ ** ’

‘Yes, Devan you asshole.’ He responded in kind in his head, fearing his parents hearing him right now. ‘Yes you did. We almost all never came home looking for you.’

‘ **_I can only say I’m sorry for that, but I’m not sorry for the...other stuff. Including what I’m about to tell you._ ** ’

‘Other stuff? What other stuff could he be talking about?’

‘ **_I don’t regret that whole thing we had going, Collins. I should and you should, but I get the feeling that you don’t or you’re trying to and failing. Miserably. It’s the same right now with me._ ** ’

‘Oh god, is his really talking about what I think he’s going to talk about?’

 **_‘I knew it was you, Collins. I knew it was you that came upstairs and got into bed with me and then it wasn’t some dream like we both made it out to be to forget. We were stupid and it didn’t matter if it was Mom’s birthday or not, I still consented to it and that’s something that you nor me can change. It’s in the past now_ **.’

Collins’s face reddened and shame washed over him as he remembered the events Devan was alluding to.

_It was their mother’s birthday and after coming home from the restaurant that they had been dining at, the family decided to have a couple of drinks. His dad even let Devan have a couple of sips of beer before he declared to leave the ‘party animals’ be and go upstairs to bed._

_After a long while, Collins, severely drunk and stumbling everywhere, came upstairs while his parents enjoyed a bottle of wine and the TV. Holding into the stair rail, he pushed open the door to Devan’s bedroom and belly flopped onto the bed, waking his brother._

_Devan, rather sleepy, but awake, chuckled at Collins before having to escape out of the way as his brother dove under and ended up next to him._

_“Look, Collins, bro. “Devan was saying between laughter. “I appreciate the late night call, but-”_

_“Shh.” Collins held a twitchy drunken finger up to Devan’s laughter shaken lips. “No one needs to know I’m here…” His eyes could barely focus, but he gave it his best shot. “It’ll be fine, bud.”_

_Devan chuckled, pushing him off onto his side of the bed and turning around. “Goodnight, Collins.”_

_“No, no, no, you come back here…” Collins suddenly yanked Devan back over to him. “I’m not finished with you yet.” He almost missed, but managed, somehow, to smash his lips rather hard onto Devan’s, toppling them over and falling on top of Devan._

_“Collins, hell no. Hey!” Devan pushed him off, making Collins sway a bit, but stay uptight above him. “What the hell, man?”_

_“Please?” Collins gave Devan begging eyes. “Please, just once. Never again, I promise.”_

_Devan breathed in, biting his lip. Unknown to everyone else, including their parents, him and his older brother had a checkered history. Ever since Devan was 14, he’d had a crush on Collins, but he would never act on it. Accidentally, Collins had found out when Devan was 16 and concussed from falling off his bike._

_Rather than rejecting him, Collins had kissed him in the emergency room right before their parents came flying in and it had been on and off since. They hadn’t attempted anything like Collins was suggesting though._

_Collins was looking at him hopeful and it made Devan feel guilty, but he knew they shouldn’t be doing this, any of this._

_Swallowing, Devan looked towards the door and then back at Collins. “Once. Never, ever again. Then this, all this stops. No more Collins, okay? No more.”_

_The sound of Collins saying ‘Deal.’ was muffled by the skin on Devan’s neck as he lent forward, going all in…_

‘ **_That mistake we made, well, that’s where these two come in._ ** ’

Collins was brought back to the picture when something fell out of the letter and landed in his lap. Looking down, he saw an overturned image and reached down with his free hand to pick it up, turning it over.

An ultrasound picture. An ultrasound picture of a baby. With Devan’s name on it. Oh god.

Collins’s hands started to tremble and tears rushed down his cheeks, him almost hyperventilating at the sight. He stroked a thumb over the image in wonder, before rushing back to the letter, confused and shocked.

‘ **_This is a recent photo of our girls. Everleigh and Jane. Well, those are their temporary names for now. I’m actually not too sure on what to call them yet. I’m still deciding. I’ve still got time, as you can see._ ** ’

Girls. /Girls/ as in plural. Looking closer back at the picture, Collins could see two distinct shapes in the black of the ultrasound and he couldn’t help but run his fingers over them, fascinated and heart going a hundred miles an hour.

‘ **_Don’t worry about me. I promise, I’m doing okay. We all are. I’m just laying low. I’ll be back soon. As soon as the girls are born at least, I’ll be home._ ** ’

Devan was coming home?! What!? Collins quickly sped though the rest under that.

“ **_The plan is that I’m going to come home and tell Mom and Dad that I ran off with a girl that was pregnant and that she left me with the girls. That she abandoned us and I decided to face the wrath of my parents than go looking. It’s the easiest way to do this, as they...they can’t know about us Collins and you know it. What we have isn’t natural, isn’t right._ ** ’

Collins bowed his head, tears streaming down his cheeks at that. Until he read the next line.

‘ **_But I miss it. I miss it a lot actually. I miss you too. You would have loved this, all of this. I know you too well, bro._ ** ’

Collins couldn’t help but make a small smile, wiping his eyes as he saw this part of the letter had the most tear marks. They had been all over, but nearly most were here.

‘ **_I know that you’ll love them just as much as me and that’s why I need to stay away for now, so I can fix this to be in our favor. I know it’s hard, but it’s the best way_ **.’

“Goddammit Devan!” Collins heard his raspy voice shout at the paper in his hand. “This isn’t the best way! The best way is you being here, being with me! Right here, right now!”

Screwing up the letter in his head, he threw it before throwing a fist at it, pounding the wall before he slid down it, head in his hands, crying.

‘ **_I love you Collins, we all do. Stay safe bro and please, don’t come looking for us._ **

**_With all my love, Devan_ ** ’


	5. Playing Favorites (Chapter IIII)

“Gooood morning once again Vancouver, it’s your favorite radio show once again on the airwaves and oh man, do we have some news for you coming up later on in today’s morning programme, but right now, we’re going to cross over to the weather with our man on the spot, Steve, who’s currently on location in Alberta-”

Devan just grumbled lowly while listening to the morning’s announcements, back massaging a large knot in his back that had developed from the two little ones he was carrying in the front. It didn’t help he was worrying too.

He had sent his letter with ‘Everleigh’ and ‘Jane’’s picture enclosed inside almost 2 weeks ago and hadn’t heard hide nor hare since. Collins hadn’t even updated his social media about it, just saying things like ‘today is a hard day’ or ‘so grateful to have you guys supporting me right now’, generic things that weren’t like Collins to say.

He couldn’t blame him. In the letter, he practically shut Collins down hard and with good reason. He’d fucked up enough of Collins’s life as it was and didn’t want to make it worse, so he resigned to ride all of this out alone.

“-and that’s the morning news, but AGT fans, prepare to have a heart attack because your favorite AGT acts are in town!”   


What? Devan turned his head towards the radio, confused. AGT?

“America’s Got Talent has spawned several of the greatest stars America has ever seen and now some of your favorites have come on tour! Come on down to the Oakridge Centre at 12:00 PM and see them perform live, including a special performance by world renowned a cappella group Pentatonix today and tomorrow only!”

Devan nodded to himself as he finished pouring himself some tea. “Good for them, probably doing some promotion for the new season or something...” He mumbled to himself, picking up his tea glass as the announcer continued.

“There are also rumors that AGT finalist magician, Collins Key, will also be performing at the Oakridge Centre shows.”

CRASH! Devan’s cup fell out of his fingers and into the kitchen floor, hands shaking as he turned around.

“His performances were currently in doubt as his younger brother had disappeared from the family home and he wanted to cancel them to focus more on the search, but it seems that though sources, he is still scheduled to attend the shows. As we move on into more entertainment news-”

Devan couldn’t listen to anymore and switched the radio off with a shaky hand, before his back slid down the counter before he hit the ground, knees tucked over his stomach as tears streamed down his face.

Collins was here. In Canada. In Vancouver. Performing at Oakridge Centre, a mall which, ironically, was a few blocks over from Devan’s apartment and Devan himself had only been in a few days before. He had seen the stage being rigged up, he’d seen people hard at work, but he had been oblivious in knowing what they were really doing.

They were making the stage up for the AGT favorites. For his brother.

Gasping for breath, Devan started having a panic attack, only managing to calm himself down after several minutes by thinking to the two little girls he carried, ones he shared with his best friend, his best friend who was only a few streets away.

Swallowing, he looked up at the small clock adorning the wall above a counter: 11:47 AM

Only a couple of minutes till showtime.

Looking at his stomach and remembering the pain in his back as he got up, he made what he felt was, at the time, the most stupid decision he’d ever made currently.

He staggered to his bedroom, pulled off his pajamas and got dressed in an unassuming pair of jeans and t-shirt, throwing a red and white Canadian themed hoodie over the top of it to make himself blend into the crowd, cover the bulk of his stomach and look at least semi-normal before he exited the small house, going down to wait at the bus stop.

Only one thought crossed his mind as he got on the bus and sat down, just like we he first left his home: What the hell was he doing?


	6. Home (Chapter 卌)

“Hey. Hey, kid. Wake up.” Devan shot up when his shoulder was shook, realizing he’d probably fallen asleep on the bus, seeing as how the bus driver gave him a kind smile. “Ticket sad you were going here, so i thought I’d wake up. You pretty much when out like a light when you boarded.”

“Thanks.” Devan sad gratefully, yawning and throwing his arms over his head. “I’m sorry if I caused a little trouble.”

“No harm.” The guy shook his head. “Not many people were on today thankfully. They’ve all gotten off before little you, so it was fine.”

Looking around, Devan had to agree. The bus was pretty empty.

“How many months along are you?” The man asked casually and Devan almost wanted to throw up. “How did you…?”

“You're not the first guy I’ve seen trying to keep it all in that head of yours.” The guy shook his head. “It’s more common than you think. I’ve seen a lot in the 40 years I’ve been here.”

Devan smiled sadly at the man’s remark. “I guess, but it’s not the greatest thing to be saddled with, according to a lot of the US.”

“Take it from me, Kid. Whoever is feeding you that stuff? They just don’t get it.” The old man shook his head. “I mean, sure, they think they get it, but in reality? They don’t know a dime from a nickel these days. Sometimes I wish we could just punch them.”

Devan had to laugh at that, feeling less nervous. Plucking up his courage, he had to ask. “You sound like you have experience.”

“Oh, Kid.” The man’s eyes became distant. “You think it’s bad now? Woo, back then, you could have been killed in the streets. It wasn’t illegal, but it was a shameful thing. Thankfully, I was one of the luckier ones. No family. No partner. No nothing, but my son came out of it okay. Big guy’s at Yale down south. Having the time of his life.”

“Wow.” Devan was at a loss for words. Here was a guy, that was unassuming by the look of him and yet told him something so personal. He wondered if, in the future after this, when Everleigh and Jane were older, would he be like this?

“Ah, well. Better get back to the roads. You look like you needed to hear something good, because you look a little like a gust of wind could knock you over.”

Devan bit his lip in reply, nodding. “Yeah, I just...I’m meeting up with their Dad today. Something like that.”

“Ah.” The older man nodded understandingly. “Haven’t seen him in a while, I’m guessing?”   


“Yeah, kinda...took off, I mean, I took off when I found out, needed some time by myself.” Devan shuffled. “Thought a quiet place would do.”

“Hmm, well, I can’t really help with that, but if there is one thing I can say, is to give him a chance.” The driver nodded as Devan looked at him. “You’re obviously making yourself sick with nerves about seeing him again, but may be it might not go as bad as you thinking.”

“Yeah...maybe.” Devan sad, awkwardly starting to move. “Thanks...uh,-”

“Call me Tom, Kid.” Tom shook his head. “Just happy to help.”

“Thanks, Tom.” Devan smiled again, a tiny bit brighter, before stepping off with a large sigh as he walked inside the mall and followed the noise. So...this was it. He was really doing this? Right now? Guess so.

Quietly, he pulled up his hood to cover his face and assimilated himself into the small crowd as the show began, managing to get close enough to the stage that he could reach out and touched someone if he wanted to, but still escape. It was only a little while he was going to be there. Just a second. He would watch him, see him do his show, maybe leave a note or something and then, leave. Like he was never there.

The show was enjoyable. The comedians made him laugh, the music made him sway (causing the girls to go into a kicking frenzy) and the more dangerous acts made his stomach turn, but nothing, nothing was as bad as the butterflies it had inside of it when Collins appeared on stage.

He looked tired. Or rather, the makeup on his face covered the worst of it, but not all of it. His eyes were a rosy red around the edges, darker than ever underneath and though his tricks were the same as they always were, his heart wasn’t fully in it.

Halfway though the show, he announced he would need a volunteer for his next act and hands shot up all around Devan, reaching out to his brother so he could look. Swallowing, Devan didn’t know what possessed him in that moment, but as Collins came over to look at them to see if anyone on this side was able to be picked, he just raised his hand and tugged at Collins’s jacket. The whole plan went into chaos after that. Devan tried to hide his face, but Collins was faster and Devan knew that by the stunned look at his face and sudden freezing of his body parts that he had seen him. Shit.

After a couple shunned seconds of silence and loads of murmurs from the crowd, Devan hightailed out of there as fast as he could (which wasn’t much given he was carrying two rather large 7 and a half month size infants in a giant water balloon on his front) towards where he had last seen the exit signs.

He felt the panic wash over him as he looked around frantically, sweat starting to pour down his forehead. The classic makings of a severe incoming panic attack. He needed out now.

20 minutes later saw him stumbling out into fresh snow, flakes dusting his hair as his world spun in circles, him trying desperately to set it straight so he could find his way back to the bus stop and go home. Home, where it was safe. Where no one could find him.

Suddenly, however, in the middle of his haze, he was lept on, arms wrapping themselves around him. Being already having a panic attack, Devan freaked out, already exhausted limbs struggling to get away from the person obviously trying to mug him. “N-N-No, p-please. N-N-No! Let me go. Let me go!”

“Shh, hey, hey Devan, Devan it’s okay.” The familiar choked up voice that entered his ear broke his heart all over again, but it caused him to stop struggling and just slump, the owner of the voice almost staggering as they tried to keep them both up. Turning his head and body, he fell into Collins’s embrace like a folded up accordion, grabbing onto tuffs of his shirt and breaking down in tears. Feeling dampness in his head, he knew Collins was doing the same, but couldn’t help but beg. “I want to go home. Please, I just want to go home.”

“Okay, okay, we’ll go home. We’ll go home.” Collins looked desperately around, seeing a taxi rank and hailing a cab before ushering Devan in, despite both of them clinging to eachother like they would disappear if they let go. Devan, finally and gently coaxed out of his stupor, but drained, tiredly rattled off the address to Collins’s raised eyebrows before setting his head into Collins’s collarbone, looking out the window.

Now or never, it seemed.


	7. I Promise You (Chapter 6)

They didn’t say much to eachother on the way back to his apartment, but Devan supposed that was for the best. Most likely, if what he thought was going to happen was going to...well, happen, he didn’t want the driver of this poor cab to be a witness to his humiliation, or worse.

He could feel Collins’s eyes boring holes in the back of his head, arm still wrapped possessively around him in a vice grip so he couldn’t go anywhere as he watched Vancouver’s sights go by slowly, much to his nervousness.

When the cab finally pulled up outside of Devan’s apartment block, honestly, he couldn’t get out of that cab fast enough (with a little bit of difficulty as was normal nowadays), seeing Collins pull money out of the corner of his eye before he could attempt to make a grab at his own wallet. He didn’t know whether the red staining that suddenly appeared on his cheeks was from the embarrassment and strain of failing like a turtle to get out of the cab or anger at Collins being there in the first place.

Shivering, he started to make his way towards the block when he felt Collins stop him, only for Collins to press his warm body against him, Devan giving in instantly despite the flip flopping of his heart in his chest as they made their way upstairs to the fourth floor.

Closing the door behind them was just the start, he knew that for certain. It was like the last call at a bar, the curtain falling on a stage. An action. The ending of one thing and beginning of another.   
Leaning up against the door, head pressed against the old splintered wood and hunched back turned away from his older brother, Devan sighed, voice emotional as he finally spoke.

“So, get it over with. Say what you want to say. I know you’re dying to take a swing.” Silence. Then movement.  
In a rush, Collins had Devan pinned against one of the many cracked walls, angry tears falling down his face, but instead of abusing him or worse, hitting him, Collins /crushed/ his lips against his younger brother, leaving him breathless.

“Collins, what the fu-” Unfortunately, Devan couldn't get a word in edgewise, all of them being swallowed up by Collins’s mouth as it furiously sucked on his.   
Eventually (and only after Devan was starting to give in), Collins released him, leaving the young boy to lean against the wall, knees weak and chest working overtime, eyes raw. “Collins, what the hell?”

“I missed you so much.” Collin’s whisper almost made Devan jump as his face was cupped, Collin’s hands shaking along with his body. “What-Why, Devan? We could have sorted this out! We could have done something. Worked together. We’ve always worked together.”

“I'm sorry Col, I just-” Devan sniffled, emotions of course, starting to get the better of him. “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t...no one would understand, Col. Or will. Mom and Dad won't. The world won’t. I just...couldn’t let something bad happen because of me.”

“Devie, darling…” His pet name made him shiver as it rolled off of Collins’s tongue like honey, whispered and delicate. “You still didn’t need to run away. We could have figured something out. We were heartbroken when we couldn’t find you and now to find you here, like this…”

“Looks bad doesn’t it?” Devan had to put in with a sad smile.

“No, Devan, you’re perfect.” Collins murmured in reassurance. “It’s just a bit of a shock to me is all. Didn’t expect to see you today either, at the show. Thought I saw things till I saw security hightailing it after you. All of you.”

His hands drifted from Devan’s face to the bump, pulling him close as his eyes lit up in wonder and awe like his magic caused other people to do, cradling the large mass in his hands and shaking his head. “Wow, Devan….look what we made.”

That sentence made the dam that had been filling up inside Devan burst, making him upset and causing tears to trickle down his cheeks as he cried, only to be soaked up by Collin’s suit as he folded around him, holding him tightly again in the middle of the room, face buried in his hair and trying to comfort him.

“It’s alright Devan, it’s alright, I promise. I’ll fix this, I promise. I promise you.”


End file.
